Batman X Catwoman Shorts
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: These are various shorts I write for my favorite couple in the Batman serious. Batman and Catwoman I've grown up with them since I watched them in the Batman: The Animated Series. All character will only show if I know them will, some will only have a short cameo if I don't know them well.
1. Identity or Love?

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had very hard times with some personal things I had to deal with. I had to change locations due to personal hardships and everything. I'm no longer going to school anymore due to personal reasons I had to deal with. Now I'm getting everything settled hopefully will be better now. But I've also started a business for myself so not all is bad. I've been wanting to write fanfics of my other OTP's that are not related towards Mericcup and Jackunzel. There are other couples I would love to see if I can write a story about are BatmanXCatwoman and maybe Eretstrid. But you will see my love here in my short.**

* * *

 ** _Warning: Violence/Gore, Language, Nudity, and Sexual themes_**

 **~Identity or Love?~**

 **~Batman~**

Night alone, is something I've always been used to. I'm not for one to have others around helping through my job or night work, though times are tough with Joker and criminals around Gotham. This is something I've always had to do alone through the first time I wore this cape and cowl first, then now. Two clicks I heard behind me, then the sound of heals walking coming closer from behind. Not a threat for sure this is someone I've known for a long time. Question is why would she be here out of this time? Though I will never question her motives at times, she is the one person who I wouldn't want anything happening to them.

She stopped, I am feeling that she is watching me standing looking down at the city that I call home. Half of the times home is never pretty when there are criminals roaming around the place, I will be here to help my city even if there are others not wanting my help.

"For as dark as this city can be. You'll always look handsome no matter what."

Catwoman AKA, Selina Kyle her usual self would steal for money from anyone. But this one night she's not doing so, though she usually gets to stealing when she ever wants my attention.

"I have work to do Catwoman." I growl low.

"Work, always work. Though I thought some information I found about the joker would help you." I could feel her smile.

"What?" I turn around facing her.

This was very usual something she never does unless it's helping my case whenever I'm ever in trouble. But why she would tell me this information she has?

"Joker maybe at the downtown Gotham abandon train station. Though I'm not here to distract you without warning you." Selina creeps around as her body turns away from me.

Her expression grieved as if something traumatic has happened.

"Selina what happened?" I asked her.

"The 'Great Detective' should figure it out himself. Aren't you the 'Great Detective'?" With that she runs towards the each of the rooftop where she jumps off.

This doesn't worry me seeing that Selina knows where to land on her feet, it was how she knew about Joker's location. I need to know. Calling her out again I follow her as I jump off the rooftop grabbing my grappling hook shooting to another edge of a rooftop.

"Selina wait!" I call to her.

I swing right behind her landing onto another rooftop where our chase begins, reminds of how we always had this chase with each other even from the very beginning when we've met.

"Catwoman!" I call to her again.

She doesn't stop, she keeps on running off away from me. Though the question is why? Why is she doing this? What plans does she intend to have?

"Keep up Batman!" She taunts.

I'm only wanting to know how she had gotten this information about Joker. Perhaps something happened towards her that he somehow obtain this information about Joker, something happened. But what?

The next rooftop we landed on she stopped only four steps away from me, turning around as her fake smile stares at me. She is hiding, from her expression and everything about her body language, she can't seem to tell me about it. I have to get her to tell me what's going on. If it's something serious there is only reason she is getting my attention to follow her. Right, somewhere more private... That is why she is trying to get me to follow her.

Selina walks towards the rooftop door where she picks the lock, rushing her time unlocking the door. That's strange of her, she would never rush unless I would be cashing her from robbing jewels or anything in general, but it seems she rushing her time to get inside. As she uses her claws to rush her way inside the lock she leaves scratches on the lock and quickly run inside the building. I bolt in, chasing after her. She may be after than me by foot but I know my way around.

I hug the wall towards the right getting around where the stairs are going to be, where ever she's wanting to take me I'm going to end this cash now. I stand to the door waiting for to catch up so I can finally catch her. I can hear her heels clicking on the ground coming closer and closer. Her head is turned around looking behind her seeing that I wasn't there anymore.

"Going somewhere?" I comment.

"Damit." Selina swear under her tongue.

"Selina, what do you know?" I start questioning her.

"(Sigh) I guess I can't lie about it now." She smiles.

"Lie? Selina what happened? Something happened?"

"That is nothing of your concern." She glares.

"Only if your life is on the line." I spoke.

"Yes of course, the 'Batman' always saves the night right?" She smirks.

"Though I wouldn't mind. I love how we always have our playful nights together." Selina smiles.

She walks up to me brushes her finger across my chin as her hand wraps around my neck pulling me closer.

"Selina." I warn her.

"(Sigh) Right fine." Her smiles drops as her hand pushes my face away.

She turns around walking two steps away as I watch her back face me.

"The truth is I've gotten myself into trouble that I can't get out. Nothing to do with the Joker."

Selina only said that to get my attention, well very smart I would say. Though what did she do? She must of stolen goods from Two Face or Penguin.

"Two Face? Penguin?"

"The Greatest detective. Both, plus one more." Selina informs me.

One more? Oh no, Selina. What have you done? Being Catwoman she steals within the night, prowling looking for items which she finds to be hers. There are other times she has stolen before with her life on her line. Though she saids she can take care of herself, I know she does need help from time to time even if she doesn't want to admit it.

"Selina... What did you do this time?" I ask her.

"I... I heard a little bird saying he made an agreement with Black Mask splitting their share of stolen goods from the banks and jewels, I happened to find myself getting in the crosslines of the two. Got myself out. Then I stole from Two Face, he tried toying with me. Bastard."

"Selina, you know stealing from Two Face, Penguin and Black Mask as well won't end well. A body will turn up."

"That's why instead of killing me... They have..." Her body was shaking, almost in fear and...

Tears? I could see tears running down her cheeks, her body was shaking as she was trying to hold in these tears. She's never the type to show her feelings, she would father keep to herself since she's been used before in the past. Not wanting to let anyone into her life seeing she's afraid to let them inside.

"Holly."

She turned around staring at me in shock seeing that I was able to figure out so fast, but other then else she knew I would know. Holly being the best friend an dear family to Selina has always been with her through the hard times in Gotham even when Selina's life was on the line.

"Selina..."

I step closer staring at her face, dripping with tears she looks away not wanting to show in fear. I step on step closer, the front of her body facing me as her tears continue to fall more and more not stopping anytime soon. I hug her for reassurance hopping this will let her know that I am here to help her out, I won't let anything happen to her. Not to my Selina... Dam, I can't let my emotions towards her show. Not while I know anyone could be watching us.

"B-batman." She cried.

"It's alright Selina. I'm here to help." I assured her.

"I don't k-know what to do..." She cries.

"Selina..." I whisper.

She hadn't spoke a word to me or anything, I only felt her arms brush mine since she was whipping the tears away from her face. I couldn't tell if time had passed or not, but I felt hands pushing at my chest forcing me to let go, as I watch Selina walk a couple steps away... I can't let my feelings distract me... But Selina... I need to get back on topic.

"Do you know where she's possibly at?" I asked Catwoman.

She only sighed at my question, I can only quess that a no. Her posture hasn't change so I would know if she was lying. So making it harder to find Holly, where would they hide her?

"No. But this address Im sub post to go to is where I was told I would 'Meet up' with her." Selina shows me her phone with a GPS location to Holly.

I quickly call Alfred to look up the location.

"Alfred. I need information on this location." I inform him.

"Right away sir." Alfred responds.

I send him the address as Selina watches me talk to Alfred hugging herself.

"It seems sir that this address is located to an abandon hotel. Nothing has been updated towards the original website, it still says it's closed down." Alfred informs me.

This doesn't help, but I should look at the place for myself. Hopefully this would get me more information about Molly's location. Unless... This would be a trap... Yes.

"It's a trap." I stare to Selina.

"You think I don't already know!" She yells at me.

"Selina."

"Look. I was told not to be followed or tell Batman anything about this. If they found out they would... Kill her." Her voice broke.

"I'm here to help." I let her know.

"Always will." Her tone in disgust

What does that mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Nothing. All I know is Molly better be safe or I'll personally be looking for a bat to scratch." She pulls her goggles down running off towards the door outside, disappearing into the night.

Has she lost hope? It appears to be, this is nothing like Selina at all. I know she can be better than this. But it's best if I don't follow, she will be most likely going to this address. Don't want to make this situation worse. I hope Selina knows what she's doing.

* * *

 **~Five nights later~**

It's been five nights and I haven't heard anything from Selina. I had Robin find anything about the hotel Selina is sub post to be at, hopefully she's doing fine. But nothing came up. I listen up to the police radio to hear Catwoman robbing Wayne Enterprises tech room. This is very unusual for her to steal from there, so this must be something they are making her do.

"I see Catwoman leaving Wayne Enterprises." Robin radio's me.

"What should I do?" Robin asks me.

I place my fingers towards the com inside my cowl and phone in the instructions I want Robin to do.

"Follow her." I instruct him.

"Wait? You sure Bruce?"

"I'm sure. We need to find out why their making her steal what ever she's stealing." I inform Robin.

"Alright." Robin answers.

"Don't attack." I instructed.

"Alright." Robin replies.

"I'm on the way there."

I run towards the edge of the rooftop and open my cape as I hope off gliding into the air where I head towards where Selina is at. I'm just hoping nothing has happened to her.

I see Robin fighting with Catwoman, I told Robin not to get caught with Selina. As I glide down to where the two are I quickly land on my feet and run to where the two are. Before the two strike at each other once more, with my reflexes I was able to grab Selina's leg and Robin's attack pole before they hit each other.

"Oh, your boss is here." Selina comments.

"I thought I told you to follow her." I growled at Tim.

"Figure as much you would send your little Robin to spy me." Selina growl at me.

I only glare at Selina she knows that I'm helping her, but why is she acting like this? Possibly didn't want to be caught? Or just wanted us to follow her.

"Catwoman."

"No Selina? That's fine. I've gotten fine new shiny things to carry home." Selina smiles.

"That is unlike you to steal tech from Wayne Enterprises. Normally jewels are your thing." I comment.

She smiled as she paced herself around me only rubbing one finger on my chest to my back.

"I'm just trying new things for me to keep." She smiled.

I only stare at her as she faced me, smiling and leaning closer to my face.

"I can see all and hear all." She whispers.

What does that mean? See all and hear all... I can't ask to be sure... Their watching her every move and listening to everything she's doing. Watching... Snipers. Listening... There must be a communicator on her where their talking and listening to what she saids. That must mean-

I look over towards the ground and Catwoman walks away from me, I look to Tim seeing a laser light moving up from his feet towards his head. I'm quick enough to push Tim out of the Snipers shot without getting myself hurt. But not only was this a distraction, whoever was on com wanted to make sure we were out of the problem.

"What was-"

"Look at the ground." I told Tim.

Tim looked at the ground seeing the bullet hole the snipers left.

"That was pleasant, someone wants us dead." Tim jokes.

"More than ever."

I touch my cowl getting it to scanning mode, I'm hoping that I can get the angle of the bullet so I can ping point the location of the shooter. Hopefully whoever shot at us will know information about Penguin, Two Face and Black Mask location or where Holly is being held at. So far I remember so bullet laser point on the left side of Robin's face... so that would me the building the shooter would have been behind us... That would mean... There...

A hotel rooftop and I see a shine at the top, indicating that someone is still there. The sniper.

"The top of the hotel, that's where the sniper is located." I inform Robin.

I start to head towards the hotel where the sniper is located at, Robin soon follows behind me where we possibly could get more information about this situation.

By the time we had gotten to the hotel, the sniper was running down the stairs scared for his life which he should be. Robin knocked him down where I interrogated him about anything on Holly's location.

"Where's Holly?"

"Fuck off."

"Your wish."

I hang this thug over the edge of the open windows getting him to scream and yell for help.

"WAIT! WAIT!" He screams.

"Look all I know is she's with Black Mask."

That doesn't help.

"What else?" I growl.

"She's located at the old Gotham carnival warehouse with Black Mask. That's all I know I swear!"

"Thanks."

Slamming my fist into his face he was knocked out cold and I threw the thug back onto the floor we were at the hotel. Now we know where Holly is at we can get her now.

* * *

 **~Catwoman~**

I knew they were going to find out. Dammit! Batman! Soon as they've heard about Holly's location being compromise by Batman, they all turned to me knowing that I would have been the last person to let Batman known about everything.

"I should shoot your head off right now." Two Face pushes the tip of the hand gun to the side of my head.

"Do that now and your pretty things will never come around." I smile.

"She's right. Why don't we show her what it means to be a part of this 'Family'." Penguin pulls out my phone calling someone over a video call.

My eyes widen as I see Holly beaten up and tied to a chair as Black Mask walks in circles around her, holding his hand gun in his right hand.

"Holly!"

NO! Please god! Let Holly be.

"Why don't we show Catwoman what happens if the cat steps out of line, Black Mask." Penguin sinisterly grins.

I could only watch since I don't know Molly's location. Black Mask pointed the gun at the right side of Holly's head then to her leg.

Bang! He let one shot into her leg letting it bleed as she screamed hunching over in pain.

"No! Please let her be!" I beg.

Oswald pointed his umbrella point the tip towards my head which had a hidden gun inside it, I knew this would either turn the end for Holly or me if I don't do anything to save Holly.

"Awww, is the cat crying?" Oswald laughs.

I clench my fits wanting to give the beating this little bird deservers.

"Shall I kill her?" Harvey flips his coin once more.

"No, I think this is a perfect opportunity to finally get the Batman." Penguin rubs his chin.

Me turns his back away from me as he gets his men to set up the trap for Batman, and of course... I'm the bait. I was tied up sat in a chair with my arms and legs tied to the chair. I couldn't escape because if the guards found out, Holly would be killed. All I have to do is wait. Next I saw was a tv screen up on the second floor showing up Penguin's face as it was broadcast all around this building only. I'm guessing Batman got the message about me and Holly and now inside the building.

"Aw Batman, I'm glad your here. Heard about my message?" Oswald echoes through the building.

I didn't hear anything since Batman is not near me... But... Every Penguin's goon is too busy watching their boss do his speech... This is my chance.

"Good, because choosing Catwoman means Holly will die."

What!? No! I'm not letting her die. I open my hands to let my claws out, slicing the rope bit by bit as I watch for the goons looking at me.

"Now, come for Catwoman if your man enough." Penguin challenged.

I was out of my bonding in a flash kicking the goon next to me and running away from the others that was shooting at me. I ducked down hiding behind boxes as I saw an vent shaft that hasn't been open yet. I use my boots to kick it lose so I could squeeze my way inside safe away from the fire, little did I know one lucky shot hit my leg giving me excruciating pain, I couldn't stop now I had to keep going. I crawled down the vent as far as I could till I knew I was hidden and set my injured let down. I have to stop the bleeding some how...

Normally I've come with extras wraps to help, but since I was the bait for the lovely gang I had nothing to use. But... I can rip part of my nice boots to use... I have no choice, it's either die of bleeding or die of Penguin's goons.

"Aww and they were cute."

I cut part of my leather boots wrapping my injured leg up letting a muffled scream out. Now the bleeding should stop at least. I just need to get out of here. I crawled to the end of the vent seeing another room where no one was in, every goon was knocked out which I'm guessing is from Batman's work. I kicked the vent to bend, then out I was with freedom. With only one leg I can move on I had to crawl my way up to a desk to find something to lean against as another support. There was a walking cane leaning against the desk. I'm guessing Penguin doesn't need this soon. As I picked up the cane guess was wrapped around it. My whip.

"Come here my beauty."

Now I'm complete. I have to get-

Boom!

The door was hit with a big force and I'm guessing it's Penguin's goons coming after me. With only one arm using my whip and the other holding onto a cane this ins't going to go well. Another hit to the door and it cracked out, almost giving in and with that the last hit opened the door and I threw my whip to whoever could of been at the other side. I didn't want to know who it was I just wanted to get out, my whip was pulled right out of my hands and I saw him... Batman walking up to me with my whip.

"Selina." He stared at my injured leg.

I only scoff as I limped my way to the door he opened for me, before another step he picked me up with his arms and carried me out of the building I was captured in.

* * *

After landing somewhere safe he placed me down where he had Penguin and Two face tied up ready for cops to reprehend them. I limped my way to Penguin and gave him a good kick in the stomach along with a punch. He coughed and laughed at me as I turned around trying to get my way to Holly.

"Catwoman wait!" Batman called to me.

I ignored him as I continue forward. Then, the old Gotham carnival warehouse blew up with everything inside it. I stood there in shock. No...

"No..." Tears were building up in my eyes.

"Good for nothing I would say." Penguin laughed.

I turned around and limped back at him as I saw Batman giving him a good punch, he deserve that. I was able to find my balance as I started to beat Penguin with his cane. Of course Batman stopped me pulling me towards him as I glared at him. He pulled the cane away form my hands and I was able to slap him. He should have saved Holly first not me!

"You should have saved Holly!" I screamed.

"That's what I did!" Batman yelled.

"Than where is she?"

"Right here."

I turned my head seeing Robin helping Holly walk to me since she's been wanting to see me since this shit hole began. The last thing I remember was that Molly scream for my name as I fell into someone's arms.

* * *

 **~Batman~**

Don't die on me Selina! Why didn't I seen her injuries sooner, the bullet left an entry wound and exit wound making is more likely for the victim to bleed out more. She black out and I was able to catch her before he feel, and before I called her again. I picked her up carrying her to the Bat-mobile. I was swerving in and out of cars getting to my mansion so Alfred to handle Selina's injuries. I finally got to my house where I quickly went into the secret entrance to the Bat-cave stopping the car and quickly getting out carrying Selina in my arms.

"Master Bruce." Alfred looked at me.

"Help her."

Alfred nodded his head and I carried Selina to the medical bed where Alfred would work on Selina.

* * *

 **~Catwoman~**

I woke up not remembering much, I felt my shoulder in pain as I sat up looking around. This wasn't my room being I was in a much nicer place than anywhere else I've been before. I looked around seeing nice tables and chairs around my room. I pulled the sheets away from my body seeing I was only in my underwear, lovely. I stood up only to call onto my hands feeling my leg in pain from the bullet wound.

"Ah!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps running towards my room, the door opened and I looked up seeing the man I've known since when we were little. Bruce Wayne. I thought Batman-... Batman... Bruce... Bruce Wayne is Batman...

I didn't say anything since he helped me up back onto the bed picking me up as he did when he was Batman.

"Bruce why?"

"I-I've been wanting to tell you this Selina but... I was so afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" I had to ask.

"That my enemies would come after you, or anything that would end your life." Bruce looked away.

"I thought-... It was best if you didn't know. But I-..."

Does that mean? Wait! Bruce Wayne. I knew he had a crush on me when we were kids so when he found out I was Catwoman... Batman likes Catwoman... How fun. I grabbed his shirt collar pulling him onto the bed where I kissed him. I've been wanting to kiss both Bruce Wayne and Batman for so long, now that I know they're the same person, this only made my day fun.

"Just shut up Bats." I smirked.

Bruce smirked back at me as he kissed me, I wrapped my lips around his as he fought for my mouth for dominance. I love this dark side from Batman, as this was only making me want more from him. I started to unbutton his shirt which made him attack my lips which he was hungry for. I crawled backwards till I was close to the bed's head board. I laid on my back watching as Bruce crawled towards me like an animal hungry for it's prey.

"Come and catch me Batman." I smirk.

He attacked my neck as his hands find my back of my bra unclipping it without me knowing, being the 'Great Batman' he's always been able to sneak around and get through anyway without knowing. Bruce pulled my bra away from my chest showing my breast in full only for him to see, I saw him smirk as he kisses my lips. After pulling away Bruce pulled his shirt off showing his muscles along with every scare that been inflicted onto his body. Speaking of which, there was a recent injury Bruce must of have while he was trying to save me. There was a bandage wrapped around his left arm with some blood seeping out, I don't ask about it knowing it had to do something with the rescue.

Bruce than pulled my underwear down slowly just to tease me, little sly ball he is. He than pulls it finally off showing my naked body in full, leaving him to take his pants and his boxers off where his erection springs up form his pants. After pulling his finally clothes off his body he pulled me towards him kissing my lips. He and I are naked till the moon shines, I just want Bruce inside of me. I can't wait.

I lay onto my back as I pull Bruce with me kissing him as we made out with each other. I want him so bad, I rubbed his penis making Bruce more aroused by the minute. He can't hold back anymore, making me lay onto my back he hungrily kisses my lips and rubs his penis around my pussy. He slowly pushes his shaft inside of me making me moan out loudly. I look at Bruce as he leans towards me, he kisses me again as I smile at him.

"I love you Bruce." I spoke out softly.

"I love you too Selina." He smiled.

He pulled out of me then thrusted back inside and continued on and on and on making me moan louder and louder. He was hitting me in the right spot after the tenth thrust, I must of moan loudly that Alfred must of heard be downstairs, I hope he doesn't knock on the door. He smiles at me as he kisses me passionately, you would think the way Bruce grew up he wouldn't never had a touching side. A side where he would be kind or anything near as giving as his parents did. That's what people don't know about him as much as I do.

"Ohhhh Selina."

"Ah! Bruce!"

He's really kind once you get to know him. We continue making love to one and other as our moans fill the room louder and louder. I can feel my stomach burn with fire, knowing that I'm coming to my climax soon. His penis twitches, I know he's going to cum as well.

"Selina, I'm going to cum."

"Me too."

I couldn't remember how many more thrusts he made, but after the last one he cam after I did. Bruce filled me inside, he clasped on top of me breathing heavily with me as our heartbeats danced together. Bruce laid onto his back staring back at me as I smiled. I lean onto my elbow and kiss him again, he was smiling too.

"So what now?" Bruce asked me.

"For once, I'm not sure." My smile disappeared.

"Selina." Bruce sat up pulling me towards him hugging me.

"You know I'm here for you." Bruce assured me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"But what about Holly?" I asked Bruce.

"She can stay at the Bat-cave with you. Best place to hide her till you two find a place to stay away from Gotham."

He always has a plan for everything.

"But... What if-"

"They find this place? Even if they could, the Bat-Cave is hidden and locked Selina. No one can ever come inside it unless it's me and Alfred." Bruce informs me.

"Well, I guess that's one way of sleeping with Batman." I joked.

Bruce laughed at my comment, seeing him smile was the only reason why I wanted him to be happy. I know his parents death took a hard toll on him, he needs happiness in his life.

"You can always stay here Selina." Bruce stares at my eyes.

I know I can always stay here, I've always been Bruces friend and now lover since he's slept with me. Not to mention him and Batman are the same person which made things more fun. But could I pass on this? I could. But, I couldn't.

"Yes I could... Fine I'll stay. Only if Molly is somewhere safe away from Gotham."

"I can find a better place for her."

That good to know. Batman or Bruce, he's still the little kid I knew when I first meet at his mansion. I still love him no matter what or who he is, he is mine and my Batman.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for the long wait I'm so sorry for this wait. Hopefully the note at top will explain everything. Now that I've posted this short I can possibly post a full on story about Batman and Catwoman together. Note I will not base anything off of the comic's or TV shows, however there are inspirations towards Batman: The Animated Series. The only reason why I will not do comic's due to the reasoning is because some don't represent the character at times. Some degrade the character and other's change the character of what they've grew up on. I will put certain character I know into the story but NOT ALL! Some will have short cameo's only because I don't know them well. I will only do characters I know well. Hope you guys enjoy this short, bye~!**


	2. BatCat Week Day 3: Dancing

_**Warning: None**_

 **~BatCat Week Day 3: Dancing~**

* * *

 **~Batman~**

She was on her run again with diamond jewelry store once again, I know what Selina is trying to do but I have no time for this. Either way I would be crossing her path soon. I hopped down from the roof into the window looking around the floor I didn't see any trace of break in meaning she was here.

I quietly made my way towards the glass cases that had all the diamonds placed inside them and I saw her. She was sitting with all the diamond jewelry in her hands playing with them.

"What took you so long?"

So she was expecting me.

"I don't have time for games Catwoman." I spat.

She put the diamonds down glaring at me, she pushed herself off as she stood up to her full height.

"I thought you always like the dances we do." She smiled.

"Put the diamonds back." I demanded.

Stepping forward she stood in front of me, she looked at me smiling. I was wondering was she was going to do till I saw her leg moving. I quickly moved away before she could kick my legs from underneath.

"Fine. I'd always like a little play." She smirked.

She swung her hand at me ready to claw me as I blocked her arm, her other hand grabbed my other arm pulling it down. I forced her arm to stay put as I her kicking my leg making me fall to the ground. I look up with her smiling at me as I pull her down to the ground pinning her to the ground.

"Meow~!"

She kicked my stomach, I fell to my side getting some air back in as she quickly gotten herself back up to her feet.

"Come and catch me big boy."

She ran for the door, I quickly pulled my batarang throwing it towards the door handle. It passed Selina as it locked the handle in place. I stood.

"Well, playing hard to get." She purred.

"I'm not playing at all."

"(Sigh) No your not. Admit it Batman, you do like something about me. Can't say I blame you." She walked closer to her.

It's true, but I can't let that happened. What if-... I can't let that happen.

"Selina I..."

I can't let my emotions show...

"How's this. I'll be a good girl for tonight."

"If?"

"You admit it." She smiled.

I... Can't...

She came closer to me, her face close to mine. As if she wanted to kiss me.

"Come on." She softly spoke.

"Selina... I can't."

"Well, that's a shame."

She squatted down swung her leg underneath mine. I fell onto my back as she dropped everything she stole down walking away from me. I will never understand her.


	3. BatCat Week Day 7: AU of Choice

**_Warning: None_**

 **AN: I need a break from drawing since the last couple of days, so for the last day for BatCat week I will write a fanfic for my favorite couple. I can't believe it is the end of the week for the two and ending my first BatCat week.**

* * *

 **~BatCat Week Day 7: New Parents AU~**

 **~Selina~**

I was sleeping in our shared bed with not one next to me, I didn't expect Bruce to come back soon as of yet because he still working at Batman. Though being alone wasn't that bad, I had our son with me sleeping next to me on the bed.

Damian was our first child, he was born two weeks ago and Bruce was there to see him when he first came into our lives. We were both sleeping on the bed since it's really late at knight and knowing Bruce, he'd be out late doing good as Batman. I went to get Damian into bed as I was about to go to bed he started to cry.

So I let him lay next to me in the bed as I started to let my eyes close. After a long time my eyes opened as I looked down seeing Damian sleeping quietly next to me. I sat up looking around in the room seeing if Bruce had come back yet, in which he hadn't yet.

I was starting to miss him... Before we got married I had Bruce had told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He only asked me to be patient with him retiring the cape. I really don't mind, it's what Bruce does. He maybe hard headed but deep down he's a sweet honest man.

I'm willing to giving up my life of Catwoman like he his with Batman, and I'm willing to give him some time to do so. I look back at Damian smiling as I lay back next to him holding close. I close my eyes going back to sleep again, but I felt a hand brushing my back lightly.

I quickly turn around seeing Bruce smiling at me as he sits down onto the bed next to me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I smile.

"Sorry, I got held back then planned." Bruce explained.

"It's fine Bruce. How was tonight?" I asked Bruce.

"The usual." Bruce answered.

"Is Damian asleep?"

"He's right here."

I turn to look to see Damian sleeping as Bruce leans over brushing his hand on his head.

"Was he giving you trouble?" Bruce smirked at me.

"Not as much as you were." I commented.

"What did I do?"

"I was worried you weren't coming till morning." I answered.

"Well I'm here now."

Bruce kisses me as I kiss him back, he holds me dear and lays next to me after pulling away. I made sure we had space between us and Damian as well all were tired wanting to get some sleep.

"He's going to be a great Batman some day." Bruce smiled.

"He's going to do great things some day."

"I-I... I'm sorry Selina."

"Sorry for what?" I asked him.

"For not being home at night. I know I said to give me time but-..."

I had had to stop him.

"Listen Bruce, I said when I marry you I would be patient with you even if you weren't ready to give Batman up. I still will, stop your talk and let's sleep. I know it's been a long night for you." I spoke.

Bruce smiled as he hugged mu back to his chest allowing us to sleep in the bed with our son together. As a family.


End file.
